1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for analyzing the strength of a structure and an apparatus using the same, and in particular to an improved method for analyzing the strength of a structure and an apparatus using the same which are capable of more simply and accurately computing the stress of each element of the structure by selectively grouping the elements of the structure, which are judged to receive a lot stress, and analyzing the stresses of the grouped elements with respect to the entire structures.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
Conventionally, the stress analyzing method is classified into a classical method and a numerical method. The classical method is directed to using an exact solution method and an approximate solution method. The numerical method includes a method for computing a predetermined energy, a boundary element method, a finite difference method, a finite element method (FEM), etc.
FIG. 1 illustrates a method for computing the stresses of each element of a structure using an FEM solver, and FIG. 2 illustrates a method for sequentially computing the stresses of the entire elements using the FEM solver. In both the above methods, a cage of an elevator system is used as a structure.
The conventional strength analyzing method of a structure is directed to computing the load actually applied to a structure by using one analyzing method among various stress analyzing methods. Namely, the stress of each element of a structure is computed based on the actual load, and then the strength of the structure which is required in a spec based on the thusly computed stress of each element is analyzed.
However, if the loads applied to the structure is changed, or the shape of the structure or the size (X, Y and Z dimension) of the same is changed, the above-described analyzing step should be performed from the first step thereof.
Therefore, in the conventional art, there are problems for analyzing the strength of a structure such as a cage of an elevator system, a vehicle, a ship, an aircraft, etc., and the conventional art needs much time and manpower.
Furthermore, even if the strength of the structure is properly analyzed during the designing step, when the elements of the structure should be changed by a request of a user or client, the stresses of whole elements should be re-analyzed, and the strength of the structure should be re-computed based on the thusly analyzed stresses, whereby much time and manpower are disadvantageously required therefor.